An Alternate Path
by SilverEchoes
Summary: What if C.C. intervened with Zero Requiem? A new solution is proposed to prevent a senseless tragedy. Episode 25 spoiler alert


**Chapter 1: The Forbidden Intervention**

**Pairings: Suzaku x Lelouch & light C.C. x Lelouch**

Lelouch. She'd often wondered exactly what it was that had drawn the two of them together, to toss that brilliant black prince into the chains of the Geass granter. Was it her punishment then to watch as her power placed him deeper into the nightmares of humanity? Bitterness welled up in her throat as she softly brushed back an errant strand of hair from his closed eyes, from which the faint red glow of Geass seeped through. She paused as the young man frowned before relaxing to shift so that his back faced her. From his lips, there was a sigh that sounded suspiciously like a childish protest for more sleep, followed by a sharp whine of "Suzakuuu-" before his breathing fell back to the rhythm of the soundly slumbering.

Damn it.

She stood up, taking care that the whisper of the beautiful white silk dress did not wake up the lanky thin youth on the bed still dressed in crumpled royal robes. Pausing by the door, she stopped to rest her head on the doorframe, so that she could compose herself before the curious prickling moisture in her eyes stopped in its long-forgotten sensation. Silently, she mouthed an apology that could not lift any of the guilt in her heart, and left before she betrayed herself.

ooooooooooooooooooo

The burbling of the exquisite lion fountain in the Imperial Gardens irritated him. It was too loud, too cheerful – a sound that would continue forever, ignorant of the world and events around it. As if Nature herself was mocking the pitiful wills of humans and the meaningless cruelties inflicted upon each other. Lord Suzaku, the Most August Knight of Zero to His Imperial Majesty Lelouch Vi Britannia, scowled as he pushed himself through yet another battle with his shadow. His blade flashed a cold pale blue under the moonlight, the deadly edge turning with impeccable control yet impossible strength. The faint smell of gardenias brushed past him upon the night breeze and he abruptly halted, sheathing his sword in one fluid motion.

"C.C." He acknowledged, looking up to see eerie gold eyes fixed on him as she perched on the marble fountain rim. The long green tresses spilled into the water and floated like the twisted ribbons that shone enchantingly from enderneath the rippled surface. He waited patiently, accustomed to her odd behaviors, knowing that she would only speak when she felt like it.

She wasted no time. "Lelouch has promised you Zero Requiem, has he not?"

There was no need to lie. They both knew what she was talking about, and most importantly, knew what the monstrous act the words implied. He nodded, lips thinning to a pinch.

She studied his face, then apparently satisfied, tilted her head so that her face was covered by the shadows and the graceful fall of her hair. "Tell me Suzaku – what is Lelouch to you?"

And it took all of Suzaku's will not to hit her for forcing out the question that intruded on what was the most secret, most forbidden aspect of his relationship with his sworn enemy, his sworn friend, and his most precious person and liege. Emerald eyes narrowed as he deliberately took a long time to reply, gloved hand resting on the hilt of the instrument of death granted to him. C.C. took it in, took in the hidden warning, the symbolism and dipped her head even lower.

"I will do what we have agreed to do. Your question is irrelevant." He held himself stiffly. "Was that all you wanted to ask?"

"Yes." C.C. slid off of the rim and calmly walked past the knight. Her hand darted out and lightly grasped his arm. The pilot of Lancelot gasped, eyes bulging as a furious, terrible stream of strange visions forced themselves into his mind. The witch-woman bent down so that she could whisper down into his ear from where he was now kneeling with one knee bowed to the ground.

"But I have more that I want to show you. This is the future that you will create."


End file.
